Things Forgotten
by BeRightThere
Summary: One day Adam wakes up and cant remember anything having to do with Adam. Can Drew, Clare and Eli convince Gracie that she is really a he?
1. Chapter 1

He was told not to go alone. Not at night. He was also told not to go that way. But he did. He went alone at night down the alleyway.

They were there. Drunk, not thinking strait, hating everyone and everything. They weren't perfect and they're lives weren't perfect, so they took it out on him.

And why does it matter? He deserves it right. If he wanted to be that way, so be it. It was really his fault for pretending.

His family told him to wait for his brother to go with him, but he didn't want help and didn't need protection. So he went and they fought. A few hits to the head and that was all he needed.

He headed home, his main goal forgotten. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. And so he sleep.

And that was his biggest mistake.

~xXx~

**A POV**

I woke up and looked at my clock to see that it was ten thirty. _Wow I slept in pretty late_. I got up and walked to the bathroom, my whole body felt terrible and sore, especially my head. I tried thinking back on the past few days but they all seemed like a huge blur. I really needed to take something to get rid of this stupid headache.

I went to take a shower and couldn't stop the thought of how much I hate my body and wish I were a boy. Those thoughts came pretty much whenever I took a shower.

I found a lot more bruises on my body then I remembered but I was used to that. I seem to end up with a lot of bruises and don't even know where it was from. Playing soccer sure could be ruff on the body.

After my shower I got out and went to my closet. The weird thing was that there was a lot of boys clothes in my closet. I immediately assumed that they were Drew's but they didn't really seem like his type of clothing. Much more blah, where as he was very preppy.

Finally after searching through my whole closet I found a bra and some underwear. I spent another five minutes trying to find some girls clothes which didn't seem to be anywhere. I despised these clothes, I really wish I could be able to wear all the boys clothes that are strangely in my closet but I couldn't. I would never be able to.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked downstairs to grab myself some breakfast, well maybe lunch considering the time. I saw Drew with his head in the refrigerator, "Whatever your getting, get me some" I said as I went to get some water and pain relievers.

"Sure," he said as he continued rummaging. "Hey, what time are we leaving?"

"To go where?" I asked him confused.

"Are you kidding? The Fair that has been going on for a month and ends this weekend, that you having been begging me to go to with you. Ring a bell?" He said. I couldn't remember any of that. I'm pretty sure that the Fair is in the fall. And I was pretty sure that it was summer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me shocked. What was his problem today?

"Adam why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

Adam? "Andrew are you ok? Your acting really weird. Why did you call me Adam?"

"Are _you _ok? I mean why are you dressed like Grace?" He said. Well that was about the stupidest question ever. Of course I would dress like myself. I didn't like it but I had no other choice.

"Umm because I am Grace. People tend to dress like themselves," I told him, he was really confusing me.

We continued to stare at each other. I didn't understand why he was making such a big deal with what I was wearing. I mean he never did before now. And why did he call me Adam?

Thinking about it I liked the name Adam. It had a nice ring to it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, killing our stare-off. I'm pretty sure that I won. Drew ran to get the door and I heard him whisper to who ever was at the door "I think something's wrong with him, he's dressed like Gracie" Was he talking about me? Why did Drew just call me a 'he'?

"Why would he do that" said a random girls voice. I wondered who was at the door.

"I don't know, come in yourself and see what I mean" Drew said. Ugh WHAT is going on?

In walked two kids around my age. A girl and a boy. They girl had short reddish-blond hair and the boy wore all black.

"Drew who are these people?" I asked.

~kKk~

**D POV**

What the hell was wrong with Adam. He didn't even recognized his two best friends. I pulled him over to the couch. I felt his forehead but he didn't have a fever. Although I did notice him flinch when I touched his head. Apparently so did Clare and Eli because they came over to where I was standing.

"Adam are you ok," I asked him.

"I'm fine my head just hurts. And why do you keep calling me Adam?" Oh boy I knew something was wrong. I reached for my phone in my pocket before I remembered that both Mom and Dad were at work and wouldn't be able to answer they're phones. Crap.

"Because that's your name," Clare told him.

"No, I am pretty sure that isn't. I think I would know my own name," He said to her rudely.

Wow this argument wasn't going anywhere. Luckily Eli decided to pipe up. "Why does your head hurt A-Gracie?"

"I don't know I just woke up and it was hurting. Along with most of my body," he said. I mean she said. Ugh this is going to get confusing.

"Do you remember why it hurts or how you hurt it?" Eli continued to ask Grace.

"No I don't. I don't really remember the past few days very well"

This was a major problem.

"And you don't remember who we are?" Clare asked pointing to herself and Eli.

"No, am I supposed to. I am pretty sure that we have never met before," Adam told her.

"Well we have. We're your best friends" Eli said bluntly.

"What?" Adam or Grace asked looking really confused.

"Thats it, were taking you to see a doctor" I decided.

**Well tell me what you guys think. I know everyone is pretty out of character, sorry about that. I am also sorry that it switches pov, if you don't like that, but that will probably happen throughout the whole story. **

**Also I wanted to share with you guys that I wrote a composition in French class and Adam was my main character. He mets Julia and she is sad because she doesn't have a hat and it is snowing. Adam gives her his hat and asks her questions. he finds out that she is afraid of cars and loves to ride bikes. It was pretty awesome. **

**Also it was really hot today where I live. It was a little over 100 degrees. Is anyone else excited for cooler weather? **

**~Ashley :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A POV**

Drew immediately shuffled us out to the front. I saw a black hearse parked outside. What the hell is that doing here. Drew was on his phone with a frustrated look on his face. He angrily slammed his phone shut.

"Why the hell don't they answer there phone. Isn't the whole freaking point of cell phones for emergencies!" Drew yelled at his phone.

I was pushed into the back of the van with the Clare girl. Drew went to the drivers seat while Eli sat in the passenger seat.

"May I ask why we are headed to the doctors," I asked really confused.

Clare looked at me with a strange look in her eyes. A mixture of sadness and something else. She looked scared. "Because Grace, you seem to have, um, lost your memory" she told me.

What? How could I have lost my memory I mean, apart from some things seeming slightly fuzzy, I can remember everything of the past fourteen years.

Drew whispered to Eli, "He still seems to be able to remember everything from when he was Gracie," I hope he realizes that I can hear him. And again with the calling me a 'he'.

"Maybe its like a short term memory loss. Or something" Eli whispered back.

"How does that even work?" Clare asked leaning forward. I am sitting right here, geez.

"I don't know," Drew replied.

"Grace how old are you," Eli asked looking back at me.

"Fourteen almost fifteen. Why?" I asked them.

"Short term," Eli said. He turned to Drew, "When did she become, you know?"

"She cut her hair short at the beginning of freshman year but she didn't completely change until the summer going into Sophomore year. Degrassi was the first school that she was like that" What does he mean 'changed'. What is he talking about. Ugh, I am so confused.

"When was Adam born though?" Clare asked. Oh my gosh. Someone better tell me who Adam is before I kill them. And seriously they need to stop acting like I am not sitting right here.

"Only about a month before school started. She started to really act like him before changing her looks and name during the whole summer though. I think when Grace thinks it is, is about fall of 2009. Right before she learned what she is," He explained.

What the Hell. I am Adam! Adam is me. What are they talking about how could I just decide to be a boy I mean it doesn't work like that. Well I mean I always thought that I was really a boy and I always hated being a girl, but you can't just decide to be a different sex. I am just a tom boy. Right?

"What are you guys talking about. Are you saying that I become a boy this summer or next or whenever. How does that work?" I asked them.

They all exchanged glances. Drew sighed as he pulled into the doctors office parking lot. He looked at me sadly.

"We need to tell her" Eli said.

"Wow this is going to be awkward" Drew said.

"Ok Grace the thing is that you are what is called an FTM. Female to male transgender. Thats why you think the way you do. Remember how you would always tell me how you wish you were a boy. Well thats because you have the mind of a boy even if you have a girls body. That time you had a crush on Abbey, you weren't being a lesbian, that was actually normal for people like you." He explained.

I was surprised, but thinking about it, it all made sense. I always knew that I had the mind of a boy, whenever I would hang out with Drew and his friends and get to act like a boy, it just felt natural.

"So that would explain all the boys clothes in my room" I said. They looked at me and smiled.

"Why do you guys think I lost my memory," I asked them.

"We don't know. I don't even know how a person can lose there memory. I mean doesn't that usually happen when someone gets in an accident. And you obviously don't remember what happened last night," Clare said.

"Wait a second. Last night you went to the Dot all alone. Dad told you to wait for me to go with you but you refused, saying that you wanted to just get the food and get back home. And then you just went straight to bed. Maybe something happened last night that made you loss your memory," Drew said.

"Weren't you saying that you head hurt?" Eli asked.

"Ok boys lets just get to the doctor and see what he says," Clare said saving me from all the questions. This was a lot to take in.

**Ok so if it seems like I am explaining it wrong thats because I was trying to get into Grace's mind. **

**I could not type today so I am sorry if there is any typos. I made so many simple mistakes its ridiculous. **

**Also earlier today AJ Saudin tweeted me back and it just about made my life. If you don't know he plays Connor.**

**So today my school was allowed to wear cowboy boots, which we are normally not allowed to wear. It looked really tacky with my uniform but it was fun :) The reason we were allowed to do this was because our homecoming theme is Western. Which is kind of stereotypical considering where I live but whatever :)**

** Please Review?**

**Love you all ashley **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK Guys warning: I don't know anything about what I am about to be talking about. If this has happened to someone you know and is really incorrect either A: ignore it and continue reading or B: tell me and continue reading. But after all this is fanFICTION. :) **

A POV

We sat in the car in the parking lot of the doctors office. It wasn't actually short term memory loss. I literally forgot everything having to do with Adam. I caused it. I have a minor head concussion and that along with anxiety made me forget it.

The doctor said that what most likely happened was that whoever gave me the concussion was telling me things that made me hate who I was, so much that it caused me to forget being Adam. Luckily the doctor said that I have a possibility to regain all those memories if I do or hear something that will spark a memory in my brain.

No one spoke as we headed home.

D POV

I really hate Fitz and Owen. I know that they did it, who else could have done it. A lot of people may hate my brother and shy away from him like he was contagious but no one would ever beat him up so badly and say such unkind things to make him be like this.

I sighed, how could we get his memory back. The worst thing was that the doctor doesn't even know if all of it could come back. I mean Adam was missing over a year and a half of memory. How was he suppose to gain every single thing back.

We headed back to the house. I guess it would be time to fill Adam in on the last year and a half of his life.

~TF~

When we got back Clare took Adam to his room to see the rest of the bruises and to help change him back to his Adam clothes. She had to explain how to put on his wrap and I am really glad that I didn't have to. Major awkward.

Once they got back dressed normal again, we had to explain to him everything from when he started being Adam to yesterday. When Clare and Eli were talking about what they did as friends, I quickly went to Mom's office. I tried explaining to her but she didn't understand. She was apparently busy and wasn't paying too much attention to what I was saying and just told me to go home and that she would look when she got back. Way to look after your child Mom.

Once I got back home, I saw the three of them sitting on the couch watching Adam's favorite movie.

I asked Clare if he could remember anything but she said no. They turned to showing him certain objects to help trigger his memory. I saw a pile of comics on the coffee table. Oh man if his comics couldn't help him remember then this is going to be harder then I thought.

~TF~

Near the end of the movie Dad came home from work. Clare had to go home to make dinner and Eli drove her back. We explained everything that happened to Adam. He was really upset. I mean I expected him to be pretty calm about it but he was nearly livid. He asked me if I knew who did it to him and I told him that I thought it was Fitz and Owen but I wasn't sure.

When I was in the middle of telling him this Mom came home. She went straight to Adam and started talking to him but I couldn't hear what they were saying. After awhile she went into the kitchen and Dad followed her in there. I went over to where Adam was sitting.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him. He looked really down.

"Yeah its just a lot to take in for today," I put my arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I wont stop until you get your memory back, besides I cant let you go on forgetting all the times I beat your sorry ass at COD" I told him. He smiled a bit.

"Wait a second. Does that mean that the new one came out and I missed it," he said. And so began our video game battle. It really was unfair because I had an advantage over him but it was still fun. I could smell dinner being made. Pasta. Adam's favorite. Dad must have filled Mom in. I wonder how she took it. It wouldn't surprise me if she went to the school board for hearing this, even if it is summer.

"Hey Drew," Adam said pulling my attention back to him.

"Yeah," I asked.

"Thanks, for everything," I smiled and ruffled his hair.

~TF~

Later that night I was walking to bed and I passed my mom's office. I went in there and saw her looking at a bunch of pictures, all of Adam.

"Mom" I said getting her attention.

"What, oh hi Drew," I could tell she had been crying. I looked at the pictures she was looking at, there were some of Gracie but most of them were more recent and of Adam.

"Are you ok?" I asked her concerned. Mom never cries. Ever.

"How could they do this to him? I mean he doesn't deserve all this crap." She said visibly upset. "I mean I don't know whats worse. I know I am always saying how much I miss Gracie but right now I just want Adam back"

"Don't worry we're gonna get him back. I'll make sure of it"

**So major bonus points for anyone who can count how many times I said memory/memories. Cuz i sure put it in a lot of times. **

**Ok so if you are slightly confused time wise this story takes place when the summer after season 10. So Adam and Clare are going into grade 11 and Drew and Eli are going into grade 12. **

**Does anyone else love how brotherly Drew can get I swear I wish I had a brother like him. My friend and I were watching iCarly once and the brother on the show asked his sister 'who has the best big brother ever?' and my friend yelled out Adam. I had to agree. **

**So I hear that in the upcoming episodes Adam and Bianca will be dancing the tango together. (I heard this from someone's twitter [I think either Annie or Samantha] they said something along the lines of 'is watching Jordy and Alicia dancing the tango' or something to that affect). Can anyone else confirm this? Is anyone else really excited to see if that will actually happen :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Congrats to degrassigirl-eliddrewandadam21 for 1) actually guessing and 2) guessing right**

A POV

I was happily dreaming away when i felt something really heavy fall on top of me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw that Drew was sitting on my butt. "Get off of me you creep," I told him attempting to hit his arm, but in my position that was slightly impossible.

"I am just trying to wake up my lovely brother for the super fun day I have planned a head," he said. yeah like that excuses attempting to kill me, with his weight.

"Broth- oh yeah," I said all memories of yesterday flooding back to me. I looked over at my dresser where there was a few pictures sitting on top. One of me and Drew, our whole family, me and Eli, Eli and Clare, and finally a picture of when I was ten. I was wearing a dress and was hugging a book. According to Drew this is my favorite picture. I asked him why, it didn't make sense, if I was really how they described Adam then I should have hated it, but Drew says that it just is, he wasn't sure why.

Drew rolled over to lay down in the space next to me. "Did you remember anything," he asked hopefully.

I sighed, "no, at least I don't think so. I mean when I remember something, how do I know," I asked him.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, maybe you get like Deja vu, or something" he said. "Well lets see what did you dream about?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I kind of don't remember it all that well, umm there was a, like, little campfire and a lot of purple shirts," I told him, most about what I remember of the dream. Only I left out the part that I really remembered. A girl. And not just any girl a really beautiful perfect girl. I wish I could remember her face. I just know how amazing she was. I couldn't tell Drew about this though, I mean I may be a real boy but still, this is all really awkward for me.

Drew looked really excited, "Thats great, the campfire might be all the ones we made in the backyard but hopefully its the one bonfire we had when we said goodbye to Gracie, do you remember the surroundings" he asked.

"Um no, I'm sorry. All I can remember is a fire, thats it." his expression suddenly saddened.

"Oh well there still is the possibilty that it is a P.G. fire," he said.

"P.G.?" I asked.

"Post Gracie. I came up with it myself," he said smiling.

"Ok but wouldn't Pre Gracie still be P.G.," I asked.

"Nooo..." he said uncertainly. "I know it will be A.G., like B.C. and A.D,"

"Andrew, do you realized what A.D. stands for? Or even B.C for that matter," I asked him. He stared at me for a long time and I stared right back.

"Well anyways it wouldn't be Pre Gracie, because Pre Gracie would have been before you were born so I guess it will have to be P.A. Pre Adam," he said. I spent a few minutes trying to work out his logic. The silence was slightly awkward, finally he changed subjects.

"Ok so the purple shirts are good also, the sophomore uniforms are purple, and since you were a sophomore last year, you saw like, a lot of those shirts I'm guessing. Do you remember if they were a polo and had a little design thingy on the left side," he asked getting excited again.

"No, just like purple on a bunch of people. I just assumed that they were shirts. And before you ask no I don't recognize slash remember anybody," I said, looking away.

"Oh my God your lying, ok describe the person or people you recognize," Drew said. Dang it I really don't want to have to do this. Major embarrassing. Unless, wait what if this girl is like my girlfriend or something in real life. That would be amazing. But they probably would have told me about her yesterday.

"Ok well it was a girl and she was tall and had dark curly hair, I didn't recognize her face and I don't think I even had a really good look at it but I just know she is amazing," I said "Oh and she was wearing a blue shirt I think. The only non-purple shirt,"

"Ok so that is most likely Fiona Coyne, you have a major crush on her right now, she was your project partner once for a class and you practically fell in love. She was a senior, and the senior uniforms are blue so that would explain the shirt. Either that or its Bianca DeSousa. You used to have a crush on her but then she told the whole school that you were biologically a girl. Although I am pretty sure you still liked her for a while afterwards but you never did admit it. She could have just been wearing a blue shirt in your dream and it wouldn't make a difference," He said.

"Ok so did you suddenly want to be like a dream psychologist sometime P.G.," I asked using his stupid phrase.

"No, ok two things. One, I am pretty sure that dream psychologist is not a real title and two, I am just trying to help you remember, gosh no need to get all on my case," he said getting up.

"Now come on, we need to get up because I have an awesome day planned ahead of us and this is usually around the time where you would take an unnecessarily long amount of time in the bathroom, doing who knows what, while I am stuck outside with ungelled hair," he said pulling my arm, trying to get me to get up.

~TF~

I got up and went with him to the bathroom. "You can go first if you want to," I said not understanding why he was making such a big deal.

He looked at me like I suggested we go burn puppies, "But that would break the cycle we have been in for like over a year. You beat me in take a shower then spend like a thousand years getting dressed and ready, while I am waiting outside banging on the door so that I can gel my hair. We can't ruin the system." He said.

I stared at him, after a while he pushed me in the bathroom. I just stood there, not knowing what to do, he made it seem much more complicated then my normal morning routine.

I got in, and took a quick shower, when I got out I thought I heard singing that sounded horrible and like Party in the USA coming from the other side of the door.

"Have you been standing there the whole time," I asked.

"Yeah," came the reply from the other side.

"Thats really weird and creepy, do you do that every morning," I asked.

"No I am usually getting dressed at this time but I have nothing else to do and need to take a shower once you get out so I am waiting," He said. Thats still really weird of him.

"Um are you singing Party in the USA," I asked hoping I was wrong.

"Yep,"

"May I ask why," That was really random of him.

"Because its stuck in my head and I am really bored. And no I am not leaving, this is usually when I come and start banging on the door so that you can get out." Ugh is it me or has he gotten weirder this past year.

"Um Ok so I am dressed but what do I do now, I mean how much longer do I stay in here and do whatever?" I asked him.

"Er, I don't know just stare at yourself or something I really don't know what you do when you are in there. All I know is that you take a really long time," He said.

Oh boy, getting my memory back is going to be a bit more difficult then I thought, if Drew doesn't even know what I do.

**Ok my pretties, new chapter. A few days late but it is here. Ok so time check: 1:17 Am. lovely. **

**Ok so I just need to share this with you guys. I don't even know if you guys read my freaking A/Ns but oh well. **

**In French class we had to write about our made up family and Wesley was my twin brother (cuz we are both fifteen) and I said that he has black hair, wears glasses, was born in Toronto, loves science and playing the flute and is a student. I thought it was wonderful! I bet if my teacher understood Degrassi my French grade would like skyrocket. Cuz like half the stuff I right about for French relates to Degrassi. **

**Anyhoo I guess that is all for now because I am really tired but I really wanted to get this up. (Even though like no one is freaking awake probably to read it)**

**Oh and next chapter Adam goes to a lot of places and will do a lot of things to try and remember more stuff, so if you guys have any suggestions on what he should do/ where he should go then leave them in reviews. Or any suggestions on anything in life at all pertaining to this story or not, in the reviews :) **

**Edit: ok so thanks to Naiya vi Britainia I realized my epic mistake by putting Teenage Dream as the song that Drew was singing and as she pointed out that song would have come out during Adam time. So I changed it to Party in the USA because it came out during Gracie time :) **

**Make Reviews Not War**

**V **


	6. Chapter 6

D POV

"Mom, did you make the pancakes like I asked," I yelled downstairs as I practically dragged Adam downstairs.

"Andrew I do know how to walk, you don't need to pull me," he yelled at me.

"Yeah but you are being so slow, hurry up" I told him. That resulting in him kicking me in the leg and both of us falling down the stairs. Well he shouldn't have done that.

"Oh way to go, you loser," I told him when we got back up. "That really hurt,"

"Never mess with a soccer player," he told me as he walked to the kitchen. He is so unappreciative to me.

"Morning boys, how did you sleep," Mom asked. That was directed at both of us but I can tell that she wanted to know if Adam remembered anything, she was the one that told me that he might remember something in his dream.

"Ok, I didn't remember anything though," Adam said sitting down.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I'm sure it will come back," She told him.

"Mom I think he did remember a bit, he dreamt about purple shirts and a campfire," I told her leaving out the part about the girl. She would have a fit if she knew and Adam would be really embarrassed.

"Drew those things were so vague they could be anything," Ugh why does Adam have to be such a freaking pessimist. He is normally pretty positive.

After a while of silent eating Adam asked, "So tell me what is this super awesome day you have planned?"

"Its a secret," I told him. With that we finished eating and headed to the car.

~TF~

A POV

"Drew, why are we here," I asked him as we pulled up to a house. He was on his phone texting someone. Wait actually he was on my phone. "When did you get my phone and why are you on it?" I asked him not remembering giving it to him.

"This is Eli's house, I am texting Clare because she is here, for them to come outside, and I stole it before we left," He explained not looking up.

"Why can't we just go to the door and get them," I asked.

"Because I don't want to have to get out and walk," he said finally finished texting. He handed me my phone and gasped, "Why aren't you wearing your beanie? I told you, you ALWAYS wear your beanie outside of school, don't you want to get better?" he asked me.

"Drew I don't think that wearing a hat will help me remember," I told him as I put on the annoying hat. Why did I wear this so much, its so weird to always wear a hat.

"It has to, and until we go to the Neurologist next week, you are going to do everything like you used to," he told me.

"If I was doing everything like I used to then wouldn't we just be hanging out around the house doing nothing, like every other summer day?"

"We don't need your attitude mister," he said back.

"Oh dang Adam was giving attitude and we missed it, what do you think happened Clare," Eli said as he and Clare slid into the back seats. "By the way I love how you made us walk outside without even coming to to door first. Lazy much Adam?"

I glared at Drew and he just laughed before turning towards them and asking, "So where should we go?"

"I thought you had a super awesome day planned out Andrew?" I asked but was once again ignored. This is getting really annoying when they do that.

"We should go to the mall, take him to the comic book store and to the place where he gets his beanies," Clare said. Ok what is with the whole beanie thing. I apparently had more then one. This must be a very important hat.

"Have any of his favorite comics come out lately?" He asked Eli.

"No but we can show him some of his favorites that he doesn't have," He replied.

And so we headed to the mall.

~TF~

"Why aren't you as into comics? If this was a week ago you would be so excited," Eli yelled at me.

"He didn't get into comics until like right before school started," Drew told him.

"Ugh you guys are making my brain hurt," I told them. Not the best statement.

"What are you ok, where does it hurt? I'm going to call Mom," Drew said franticly.

"Andrew, I meant like your giving me a headache. Not a big deal, you guys are telling me a lot of facts," I reassured him.

"Oh ok well I was worried," He said. I smiled.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom, ok? Stay here I'll be right back," I told them.

"Do you know where it is?" Eli asked.

"I have been going to this mall since I moved here about nine years ago. So unless they moved it, I'm good," I told them.

"Ok, If you aren't back in 20 minutes were coming after you," Drew yelled as I walked out of the store.

I headed to the bathroom and without thinking about it accidentally went into the girls bathroom, having it be the first time I went to a public bathroom since my accident. I didn't realize my mistake until I heard some random girl say "Adam?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked over to see a beautiful girl standing in front of the mirrors looking at me. She must have been reapplying make up. I completely forgot that I was full time boy and that I could have gone to the guys bathroom. I stood dumbfounding staring at her. I, a boy, was caught by a beautiful girl, who apparently knew me, in the girls bathroom.

"I think your in the wrong bathroom," She said smiling. Oh god now I have to talk.

"Yeah, uh, I, er, eh, uh, guy, yeah," I said stupidly. Luckily Clare just happened to walk in at that time. She had gone to some other stores after about ten minutes of us at the comic book store.

"Fiona, Adam hey," She said.

"This is Fiona?" I asked without thinking.

"Forget about me already did you Mr. Torres?" She asked smiling.

"Oh yeah we were project partners or something weren't we?" I asked, trying to remember what Drew told me about her this morning. Oh yeah I supposedly had a crush on her.

"Wow Adam, you know what your a jerk," She said as she grabbed her bags and headed to the door. Why was she mad at me? Did I do something wrong?

"Wait Fiona, forgive him. He actually lost his memory a few days ago," Clare said saving me.

She raised her eyebrows skeptically, "Lost his memory?"

"Yes, Retrograde Amnesia. Its were you lose the memory of what happened prior to the accident. He has a very rare case of it, normally people that have it only forget a few minutes or a few hours but he forgot about a little more then a year and a half," Clare explained.

Fiona's face suddenly softened, "Thats terrible! What happened?"

"We don't know, he has a minor concussion and the doctor assumed it has to do with something happening to his head, but we aren't positive what happened." Clare told her. "He doesn't remember anything pertaining to Adam, which is why he must have accidentally gone in here."

"Um you don't think that it was an accident do you? Do you think it could have been, you know..." Fiona trailed off.

"Drew thinks so and Eli hasn't said so but I'm sure that he does too, I am hoping that it wasn't them," Clare said uncertainly.

"Well what are you doing to help him remember," Fiona asked. And once again people seem to ignore the fact that I am here, even though whenever they do this the conversation is always about me.

"Well his family doctor didn't know too much about the subject and he is scheduled to see a Neurologist next monday but until then we are just trying to find something that will trigger his memory," She told her.

"Well how can I help?" Fiona asked.

"Um well just try to tell him about something you guys have done or things you have done that can trigger something," Clare said.

Fiona smiled, "I have an idea."

**Yes new chapter, I didn't get any studying done but I got a chapter done :)**

**So what do you think Fiona's idea is?**

**So while writing this I was listening to: Sometimes by Melanie Horsnell (My body is a cage), Mr. Perfect by Jessica Tyler (the one where Jenna goes onto Next Teen Star) and Little Pieces by Parlour Steps (the one where we learn about Julia). It got me in the degrassi mode.**

**Make reviews not war**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

A POV

Holy Shit. That is all I could say. When Fiona said that she had an idea of how to get my memory back can, I can honestly say that I didn't expect her to make out with me. I should have considered it when she sent Clare away. That must have been why she got so upset when I didn't recognize her.

"Uh wow, so care to explain this?" I asked her afterwards. Apparently one day while we were working on our projects we started making out. For the rest of the week I continued to go to her house to "work on the project" even though it was already finished. She never told me why we stopped having those little rendezvous.

I checked my phone it was about fourty-five-ish minutes after I left Drew and Eli in the comic book store, they haven't gone looking for me, so Clare must have told them that I was with Fiona.

I found them where I last left them apart from Clare. When I got back Clare asked me what Fiona wanted.

"Oh she was just telling me a story about a few months ago. No big deal." I told them trying to just blow it off as nothing when in real life I was freaking ecstatic. I have no memories of ever being kissed so it was really like my first kiss. And it was awesome.

"I didn't know you guys were that close," Eli said.

"I bet the story was about how Adam shamelessly flirted to her and she wanted to embarrass him," Drew said to Clare and Eli laughing. I couldn't keep down a blush but luckily they just thought that I was embarrassed. They kept on laughing about it.

"Adam was always such a ladies man, always knowing what to say to the girls," Clare said laughing.

"So Adam what was the the story Fiona was telling you about?" Eli asked.

"What oh yeah something to that effect," I said really wanting to change the subject.

~TF~

We spent the rest of the day going to a bunch of places that were suppose to 'bring back memories' for the most part it didn't. After we went to our final destination, a restaurant type place called The Dot, we headed home.

After Clare and Eli left, Drew and I went upstairs to my room and popped in a movie. After about forty minutes of watching How to Train Your Dragon, Drew turned to me and asked "So how what did you and Fiona _really _talk about?"

**Ok I am sorry it is so short, I really don't like this chapter because nothing really happens but I have absolutely no idea what to write about! At all. **

**It would be really great if you guys could leave some ideas in the reviews otherwise I might have to just wrap this story up but it would seem like it went absolutely no where. **

**So I am pretty excited about tomorrow. I don't have school so I get to spend the whole day preparing for Degrassi :) **

**So Teennick posted some pictures of the episode Don't Let Me Get Me and one picture is totally awesome, its of Adam, Wesley, and Connor and they're in Science but those three are like my three favorite guys (and in that order too) **

**So I kind of love it :D **

**www [dot] teennick [dot] **

**So I'm thinking of writing a fic for Atla but I'm not so sure if my idea is that good. **

**Ok thats enough of me **

**Review Please :)**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at Drew for a bit before asking, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, I know she wasn't just 'telling you a story'. You were gone for like almost an hour, besides I know about yours and Fiona's past, so tell me what happened."

"Oh, yeah, well we kind of made out," I said really embarrassed.

"Haha, nice" He said.

"Boys come downstairs, I need you guys to do the dishes," I heard Mom yell from downstairs.

"Damn we were just getting to the good part," Drew said pausing the movie. I have no recollections of actually seeing this movie but it was Drew's like favorite movie so we were watching it. "Coming"

We started washing the dishes in silence, I had some questions that had been bugging me for a while so I figured now would be as good a time as any to get the answers.

"Hey Drew, what do you know about 'Mine and Fiona's past'?"

"Well last year, after the lockdown incident we were in the gym setting up something, I don't really remember and she walked in, and we both that she was really hot so we kind of got into a bit of a rivalry over her. We didn't tell anyone about it though. A few weeks later, you had to help her with science being the dork that you are and you won her heart. She broke off your secret relationship after a week or two because she only had two months of school left before she would move back to New York and didn't want to get into anything really serious. The weird thing was that you were ok with it. I think that you weren't telling me the whole truth though." Drew finished.

Wow, why would I be ok with letting someone like Fiona get away from me. She seems so perfect, I should have fought to stay with her even if it would have been a short lived relationship.

I realized that Drew didn't seem to know everything about me. I found that weird because we have always been really close, ever since the day we met eleven years ago. We were best friends from the start and after we became siblings we got even closer. I remember I always told him my problems, but now it seems like he didn't seem to know all that much about them.

"Am I more open to you about my problems," I asked not knowing how his reaction would be.

He stopped drying the pot and looked down, "no you are kind of standoffish ever since you started to get bullied a lot more. In the beginning of the year last year you would never tell me anything, and that was when you were having a lot of issues with Fitz and Owen."

Oh that explains it, I wonder why I was like that. What changed?

I decided that we needed a subject change ASAP.

I teased him, "So, how does it feel to have lost the battle to get the super hot girl to your dorky little brother?" who is a freak in a mask, I finished thinking to myself.

"It was actually pretty embarrassing, she automatically judge me by the rumors that she heard about me and wanted nothing to do with me, not that I can blame her, I was pretty dumb last year. Then she met me and said I was 'all-right' but she never went further then that," He said.

"Wait did this battle get in the way of our friendship," I asked sounding super lame but I had to know.

"Um yea, you see I was getting mad at the fact that she would reject my flirts but would always flirt back at you, so I kind of said some unkind things. It doesn't matter what I said, but you were pretty upset with me. We didn't speak for days and since no one else knew about our little war, we were forced to sit in the car until we spoke," He said.

"What, by who. I can't believe it" I said, surprised.

"Yeah we were on our way back to the house from school and Dad got pissed off at our lack of speaking and he could see us glaring at each other so he locked us in the car. It was really hot outside and he sat in front of the house with cold drinks for us to lure us into talking. It was actually pretty funny, you know if I wasn't mad at you," He told me.

I started laughing, thats so awesome and that is such a thing that Dad would do too. "Your kidding, thats hilarious what happened," I asked.

"Well we were only in there for like two hours or maybe three, I don't exactly remember. You put your ipod on and started your homework and continued to ignore me but after an hour you were all done with homework and your ipod was dead so you were too bored and was the first to talk.

"You said some unkind things, I said some unkind things, but what I said was much worse. Like I said, I did some stupid things last year. Well anyway I said something that was really out of line and it upset you and then continued to ignore me for another hour. I was getting really bored by then so I tried to get you talk so that we could get out of the car, but you just ignored me. I kind of got fed up and punched you in the shoulder and somehow Dad saw that, I guess he was sitting there the whole time to make sure we didn't physically fight. Anyway I got grounded and you milked it and were treated like the precious child for about another day.

"Any way back to the story, well that punch got you talking, well yelling, same thing and then after a half hour of yelling at each other we were over the war. You said something really dorky and I remembered why you were such an awesome little brother. We haven't fought like that since," he finished the story. Wow Drew way to sound really corny at the end.

"I can't believe we let a girl get in between us," I told him.

"I know but it was all okay in the end," He said ruffling my hair, which didn't help with his wet hands. I smiled at him as I fixed my bangs.

~TF~

I went to bed that night feeling slightly better. Somethings were coming together but there was still so many empty spaces.

I couldn't sleep so I walked into my closet and kneeled in front of the box that I saw yesterday morning. The one titled GRACE.

I opened it and tears started in my eyes. It was all of my important things from the past few years. All of my grace things at least. I saw a bag full of hair clips and I remembered what I did with some of those clips. It felt so weird being Adam, I felt like a whole different person but at the same time it felt so right.

I always felt like a boy but now being able to live out a boys life was a whole different feeling. I looked down at the box and I realized why it was kept in here, and why the few pieces of girls clothing was put in the far back of the closet. I also realized why my favorite picture is of me in a dress holding a book.

I could never really let go of my girl self, it was too much a part of me. It made my life difficult and uneasy but she was still me.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Has it really been that long since I updated? I am SO sorry but I was in such a rut. I could not think of anything to write about. I started this chapter not know what to write about, so I put in some stories which I never really do.

Ok my chapters always seem to end in such a bittersweet ending.

Ha! all of my blind faith in Fadam payed off.

Ok so please tell me, I am sort of new to the Degrassi world. I got started with it because of season 10 and have only seen a trés few episodes from other seasons. Is there any other sibling rivalries over a girl/guy? Or is this a degrassi first?

MAKE REVIEWS NOT WAR

V


	9. Chapter 9

A POV

"Are you guys ready for this?" Eli asked crouching down on the floor. Me, Eli, and Drew were hiding at the store about to pull a 'prank', which was apparently something we used to do a lot.

"Oh yeah, do we have everything?" Drew asked looking at the items in our shopping cart. Three bottles of bleach, some ropes, some rubber gloves, masking tape, and a chainsaw. I didn't really get what they were trying to do, all I knew was that Eli and I were suppose to go check out these things but be talking about how 'this is going to far' and Drew is suppose to be video tapping it. I didn't see the humor.

"Quick question, why are we doing this" I asked, but they just looked at me like I was an idiot, maybe I am.

"Dude you used to love doing this, your the one that came up with this idea but we didn't have a chance to do it yet" Eli told me. Ugh it is really starting to get annoying how Eli and Drew always talk, to me, about me as if I was dead.

"Whatever lets just get this over with" I told them trying to change the subject.

~TF~

I have to admit that was pretty funny, while checking out I was focusing more on what I was supposed to be saying to Eli then the cashiers reaction, but luckily when we got back to the house, we watched the video over and over again in Drew's room.

The look on that dudes face was priceless, not that it helped that when we were walking away Eli said, 'you know killing people doesn't make them like you any better, it just makes them dead'. Top Youtube video? I think yes.

After watching the video about ten times, Drew asked the question I had been hoping to avoid.

"So Adam, did you remember anything in your dream last night?" Damn him for remembering my lack of memory. Ugh I don't want to go through this again.

"Umm I forgot what I dreamt about, sorry. I don't think it was anything important anyways" I lied. My dream was just a bunch of random blurs and images. Nothing that can help me and I was getting really frustrated.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything. It's really important," Drew begged. Why did he care so much? Mom and Dad just tried to get everything back to normal from before my accident. In fact they were sort of ignoring me, I don't really know what that means.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" I asked him. He looked hurt at my question.

"Because your my brother, and I know how much you always hated having to be Gracie. For some reason you don't seem to remember these feelings, but Adam look at your wrists. You know where those scars are from."

He was right. Even if I can't remember a lot of stuff, I still knew where the burn marks were from. I didn't really notice them at first. With all of my other bruises that suddenly appeared on my body, I hadn't given these a second thought. I suddenly remembered why I burned myself.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed and then flopped onto my stomach and buried my head in my brother's pillow.

"What's wrong," Eli asked.

"This isn't amnesia," I whispered into my pillow. Boys don't cry I thought to my self. I'm a boy. Always have been.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is," Drew said.

"You don't understand, It is more then just forgetting what happened. I am forgetting everything. I couldn't remember burning myself until now. I didn't remember feeling like a boy until you said anything. Nothing you say makes sense to me until you actually say something about it and then it suddenly comes back to me." I yelled at them. Drew looked hurt, but Eli looked scared.

"Adam calm down," Eli said softly.

"Stop calling me that," I snapped at him and stormed out of the room.

I couldn't hold in my tears, and I just let them flow. I ran into my room, grabbed my laptop, and hid in my closet, locking the door behind me.

Nothing made sense, I felt like a girl until someone actually said something and then I would feel like a boy.

I went onto the internet and searched 'Retrograde amnesia'. After about an hour of searching, nothing I was looking for came up. What I had sounded like it, but at the same time didn't. This is what the doctor says I have but until I go to the Neurologist we can't be sure.

I was so confused about everything. To me it seemed like being a girl would be normal, but once someone says something about being a boy its like my mind suddenly decides that I was wrong and I am male.

I look into the box in my closet and making up my mind, pulled out a bag that I am sure, I haven't used in a long time.

~TF~

D POV

Why does Adam have to be like this. Can't he understand where I am coming from? When he was Grace, he hated himself. He hated life even, and life was hard for him. I am just trying to help him get better so that he can go back to normal so that his life won't be so hard, but he is being so stubborn. It's like he doesn't even want to go back.

After Adam's little freak out, Eli left saying that he could come back once Adam calmed down a bit. I started uploading the video onto Youtube, because it was damn funny. After that I went to go check up on Adam and I heard him wondering downstairs.

"Hey Adam, I am sorry about earlier," I started telling him on my way downstairs but once I got a good look at him I was shocked to say the least. A major deja vu feeling swept over me.

Looking back at me was my brother dressed up as my sister, and she should never come back.

**Soooo tell me what you guys think! I know this kind of sucks but its something... right?**

**PS if anyone could find where the line I quoted was from then you guys will be majorly awesome in my book... which is the most important book ever :)**

**Review are like a box of chocolates**

You just keep wanting more :)

V


	10. Chapter 10

D POV

"Why are you dressed like that," I yelled at him. Adam stood in front of me wearing one of his very few Grace outfits and had pulled his bangs back and even put on some makeup. Just like how I found him two days ago. In fact he was dressed just like he was about a year ago, that one day he went to school as a girl.

He didn't say anything to me and instead just started crying and sat down on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. I was surprised. It was so rare for him to cry, ever. I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"I just wanted to see what it was like to go back. You don't understand, everything is so confusing. I wish none of this never happened," he told me, as he continued to cry.

I sighed, "me too, which is why you need to get better."

"Drew did you research retrograde amnesia after we got back from the doctors office," hmm I probably should have done that. I just took the doctors words for it.

"No, why?" I asked him.

"Because, I looked it up and it is rare to even have forgotten three months before an injury. What are the chances that I would forget a whole year?" he asked me.

"The doctor said that you forgot because of anxiety," I told him, confused to where he was going with this.

"Drew you don't get it. Its like I am two different people. I feel normal like Grace, and then you or someone else will mention something and I feel like Adam," he yelled at me. He then instantly calmed down and whispered, "its really weird and it's scaring me."

I looked down at him. Here was my little brother, that was always so brave and sure of himself, and he has never looked so vulnerable. I sighed. It killed me to see him like that, so unhappy. I got up and stood in front of him. Holding out my arms i pulled him up.

"Where is your cell phone?" I asked him, making up my mind. He looked confused for a second. "In my room why?" I quickly ran up the stairs and I heard him following me.

"I am going to need to borrow it and make a few calls. You go get cleaned up and change your clothes," I said already scrolling through his contacts.

"Ok," I heard him say as he headed to the bathroom. "Wait you aren't going to be standing outside of the door again are you?"

I laughed. "No bro, not this time,"

Once I heard the water running, indicating that the shower was on, I called the first person I would need.

"Hey Eli, I need you to come back over. We are going to pay Fitz and his crew a little visit."

A POV

I got out of the shower thinking about what Drew had said. I wondered why he needed my cell phone for. Once I heard the doorbell ring and heard Eli's voice coming from downstairs I immediately understood. _Why doesn't he just put their numbers into his phone, instead of borrowing mine all the time, I thought to myself. _

I finished getting ready and headed downstair where I was sure that Drew and Eli would be.

"So whats the plan you two," I asked them. Eli looked at Drew, but Drew just smiled at me. "We are going to the Dot for dinner," he told me.

"Wow thats really anti climatic. I thought we were going to go on a super cool mission, or something. You sure made it sound like that," I told him. He glared at me for a second but then got a strange look on his face.

"Oh don't worry Adam, we are going on a mission, and it will be super cool, trust me," _Uh oh. I don't like the sound of this. _

**On the short side, but oh well :) **

**Tell me what you guys think s'il vous plaît! (that means please in french ;) **

**You can do that right about ... Here!**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

Way to go CurlyCarly113 for getting my Very Potter Musical quote and leaving it in a review! :)

* * *

E POV

"Are you insane?" I asked Drew. I can't believe what he was proposing.

"Do you have any better ideas?" He asked back. Of course I don't but I am pretty sure that no ideas are better then his.

"Why in the world would we want to go through with that plan, I don't think you have noticed but last time it didn't work out that well," I told him.

"How much money do you have on you?" He suddenly asked me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you want to know how much money I have?" I couldn't believe this guy.

"Well your issue is you don't want him to hurt his head, so we pay them to avoid the head," He told me like it was the simplest plan on earth. I just stared at him for a few moments.

"Ok let me get this straight. You want to go find the people who beat your brother up so badly he couldn't remember anything. You want to PAY these people to beat him up again. Just in the slight chance that he this will be the one magical event that will trigger his memory, and the only thing you care about is that they will avoid his head, seeing as he already has a concussion," I told him angrily.

"Yup thats the plan, so do you forty dollars on you because I think twenty dollars each would be good," He said barely paying attention to me.

"I am not going to pay to have my best friend get beat up!" I yelled at him, hoping that the fact will get through his stupid head.

"Oh come on, its not that bad of a plan. Sure it is risky but whats the big deal it might work," He replied. I couldn't believe this guy.

"Ok now lets say, just for argument sake, it doesn't work. What do we do then, now that we have an injured Adam, who already looks ready to kill himself with all the stress. Did Gracie ever even get bullied?" Please let him use the little brain power he has to think this through.

"Of course not. She was incredibly popular, we both were, she was on the boys soccer team and everyone loved her, plus she was a Torres," He said. Oh my God, does this guy not get it.

"So you want to take someone, who doesn't know had to stand up for himself, other then when he would goof off with his friends when he was younger, and feed him to the sharks?" Drew got a look on his face, oh dear Lord, maybe know he is getting it.

"Well can't we just tell them to be careful?" He asked me. Idiot.

"No. We cannot just ask them to be careful. You do know who we are talking about right?" I asked him.

"And that is why we pay them. Eli, you don't get it. I NEED my brother back. After you left, I came downstairs to see him dressed up in girl clothes sobbing. I can't let him hurt himself again," He said despondent.

"But you are going to hurt him if we go through with this," I told him trying one last time.

"I know, but it is the only plan we have," He pleaded.

I looked over and saw Adam walking over with the food we ordered. I sighed, I hate seeing him get hurt, but Drew was right. It was the only plan we have.

"Fine," I told him as Adam sat down. Adam looked at us strangely, but left the topic be.

"So please tell me how eating burgers and fries will turn out to be some great adventure?" Adam asked Drew.

"You see Adam we have a plan"

~TF~

D POV

"Twenty bucks to beat up the punk," Owen said. "Gladly"

"Wait, this is a trick. They are going to get us arrested or something. I'm not going to fall for the same thing twice, I hope you know" Fitz said. Damn I didn't consider the fact that he might not want to do this.

"No trick, we told you, the deal is that you throw a few punches at Adam, completely avoiding the head, and we give you twenty dollars each," I told them trying to get it to sound tempting. Eli still hates this plan and hasn't said anything to help convince them. Poor Adam, is still shocked at the plan and hasn't said anything since we heard the small "ok" escape his lips after telling him the plan.

"Ok, but please tell me why Best Friend Emo Boy and Momma Bear Brother want their darling Tranny to be beat up?" Fitz asked skeptically.

"Shut up Fitz, you know you want to and we are paying you to do it. This is your mess and you are going to fix and get money out of it so I swear if you don't punch me right now..." Adam angrily yelled at him. I stared at him shocked. That was pretty brave for someone who doesn't know what they could do to him and what they did to him.

"Just get it over with," He said stepping forward and closing his eyes. He reminded me of an indian warrior, the way he just stood there, calmly waiting.

Fitz looked at Owen, trying to tell him not to do it, but Owen didn't care and threw the first punch at Adam's shoulder. After a few more punches, Fitz gave in and started too.

It was a terrible thing to have to watch this and not be able to stop it and to not be able to protect him. My mind kept whispering to me, _this is all your fault. You caused this harm to him. _But my brother was holding his own, with his eyes squeezed tight and trying not to let the pain show. But I knew him better then that.

For once I finally understood what he meant when he would always tell me he could fight his own battles, because he could. He wasn't fighting back, but in a way he was. He was not letting them get to him, although I could see that he could not hold out much longer.

"Drew you idiot" Eli whispered to me. I saw that Adam was quickly losing consciousness. I was about to step in and tell them to stop and that their job was done but someone beat me to it.

"What are you doing? Fitz, Owen, stop it right this second," I was shocked at who was marching towards the bullies.

* * *

A/N: Would that classify as a cliffhanger. I bet you guys will never guess who it is! ok that is a lie, I bet you guys will guess it.

I am pretty sure I used alliteration in there. And dialogue. And interior monologue. WOW GO LIT. TERMS! BOO ENGLISH PROJECT!

Anyhoo. How adorable was last nights episode? I am not sure what was cuter: Dave and Wes wrestling on the grass or the Adam and Drew brotherly walk off!

Please Review :)

V


	12. Chapter 12

Just a fair warning, I make Fitz an actual human. Crazy, I know but get over it. Congrats to Senshi Raidon!

* * *

F POV

I looked over to see Bianca walking over to us. Shit, I knew this would happen. She was only walking over to the corner store. Shit, Bee is going to kill us.

"What did I tell you two. I told you guys to leave him alone. I leave for not even ten freaking minutes and you are already trying to kill the kid" She yelled at us and took Adam from our grasps and laid him down on the ground.

By the looks of it, Adam didn't look good. We really shouldn't have gone that far but after everything that happened last year and never really getting back at him, I just had to let my anger out. I could tell by Bianca's body posture that she had many different emotions. She looked angry at us for hitting him, terrified by the state of him, and something else even worse. She looked heartbroken.

I looked to see Drew and Eli standing there awkwardly, looking shocked. Yep thats right boys, Big Bad Bee is infatuated with your freak.

I hated it, but Bianca was my friend so I promised her that I would stop fighting with the kid. Owen on the other hand, despised the idea. He said that Adam was a freak and that he deserved everything that was thrown at him, words and fists. Well that made Bee VERY angry and the two weren't talking for weeks. It was very awkward for me to say the least. I hated having my friends fight.

And to make matters worse, a few days ago the three of us were drunk in the same alley and Adam made some stupid comment that set us off. We jumped him and Bianca just stood there crying. It was terrible but we didn't mean to. It was the alcohol. And then the next day Bianca and I were driving and we passed a doctors office and saw Adam and his crew walking out of it, Adam looking like shit himself.

Bianca made me swear not to touch him again. Looking at Bee's pleading face, I had quickly agreed.

I should have stopped Owen. Twenty bucks was not worth losing Bianca's trust.

~TF~

A POV

Why, did I go along with that plan! I completely lost sense of my surroundings, all I could focus on was the pain. This was not going to help me, and now I had probably made everything worse, but I knew I had to try. I need to get out of this purgatory state I am in with my genders.

A few moments later and I was starting to lose consciousness, when I heard the words of my saving grace. "What are you doing? Fitz, Owen, stop it right this second."

It wasn't the voice of anyone I knew. Or the voice of Eli or Clare, whose voice I have soon grown to recognize. I knew I have heard that voice before somewhere. I knew that whoever the voice belonged to, was someone important. I tried to figure out who but it just wouldn't come to me.

Suddenly, I wasn't being held in upright but was being gently laid on the ground by my savior. Once the fighting stopped I could finally figure out how badly I was hurt. And I was hurt bad. My arms felt dead, completely useless and numb. My whole torso was in pain and my shoulders felt like they had been shot.

I knew this pain. I never experienced it but I knew it. Just like the mysterious voice. Just like everything else this past week. I had never been through a beating like that. The worst amount of pain I have dealt with so far was one that was my fault. From when I would trip on the soccer field to when I would burn my arm to get rid of the pain. Though those were also physical pain they were more importantly a different pain, emotional pain. This was different, in every way, shape, and form.

But I knew this. Maybe that was why I was so willing to let Fitz and Owen use me as there personal beating bag, because I knew that I could survive it. I could barely hear my rescuer quietly whisper "Oh Adam." I didn't know who this girl was, I could tell it was a girls voice, but I knew that I didn't want her to be sad, whoever she was. She was sad because of me, and I wouldn't stand for it.

It took all the strength that I had but I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on the dirty alley floor, but that was expected. I saw the amazed faces of my brother and Eli. I didn't understand why they looked that way. I looked to the right and saw Fitz and Owen. Fitz had his head hung down, with a look of regret on his face. Owen, on the other hand, looked scared but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking past me, to the person whose lap my head was residing in.

I slowly looked up, it hurt to move my head, and saw a tangle of dark brunette curls. The girl looked so sad, I wanted to make her smile. I stared at my saviors face and suddenly something in my mind clicked. The past week everything in my brain had been so fuzzy and disconnected, but seeing my saviors face, everything became less blurred.

"Bianca," I chocked out weakly. She looked down at me and I saw her give me a small, broken smile before everything turned to black.

* * *

A/N: Barely anyone guessed that it was Bianca, a lot of people thought it was Fiona, but I couldn't use that storyline again. I am guilty of shipping Bianca/Adam (but also Fadam.) I tried something new, using minimal dialogue.

Now please don't shoot me for making Bianca not a slut and a bitch and for making Fitz not terrible. He just cares about his friends. Believe it or not, Bianca and Fitz are on my top favorite character list. They are actually number 3 and 4.

After Adam (#1) and Wesley (#2).

I am thinking of one or two more chappies until the end of this story.


	13. Chapter 13

A POV

I woke up in my room, with a terrible headache and I was sore all over. I didn't remember falling asleep in here, but then I suddenly remembered what happened earlier before. I looked over to my right to see that Drew was sitting at my desk on my computer. I saw that it was 7:08 on my alarm clock and by a look at my window, I noticed that it was nighttime.

"Hey," I said trying to get his attention. He looked up from what he was doing and noticed that I was awake.

"How are you feeling," He asked me.

"Like crap, everything hurts," I told him. He looked down and turned back to the computer.

"I am so sorry, I should have listened to Eli, it was the stupidest plan alive. I am such an idiot," He said.

"Shut up, you aren't an idiot. I am fine, no real damage done, just a bit sore is all," I told him trying to make him feel better.

"Maybe but what if Bianca never came and stopped them. They could have killed you and it would have been my fault,"

"Andrew stop it. I don't blame you for anything so you need to stop blaming yourself," I told him.

"Ok fine," he said. "Hey Adam can I ask you something?"

"Sure bro, what?"

"Well right before you blacked out, you looked at Bianca and said her name, which you shouldn't remember. Do you remember her?" Bianca, when did that happen. Oh wait that was the girl that saved me.

"I don't know dude, it was like when I looked at her, something just clicked in my mind and I knew who she was. I don't know why I remembered her or anything, I just knew it was her," I told him.

"I don't know. You couldn't even remember your best friend, why would you remember her?" I shrugged at his question. I suddenly remembered something he said the other day.

"Remember a few days ago when I was telling you my dream, how I remembered a girl. You said that it could have been Fiona or Bianca. Maybe it wasn't Fiona, maybe it was Bianca," I explained to him. He thought it over for a bit.

"I guess, but it seems much more likely that it was Fiona, I mean you had actual history with Fiona. The most history that you had with Bianca was that she outed you and tried making your life miserable for a few months. After awhile she just ignored you, I don't see what her deal was today," he said.

I leaned back and pondered his question, what was her deal? Then it suddenly hit me. "Wait," I exclaimed jumping up. I felt really dizzy for a second but I didn't care. I went to my desk. "Get up," I told Drew, he just looked at me weird and made no notion of moving.

"Ugh," I gave up and sat on him since he refused to move. I quickly exited out of his facerange page and started looking through my files, I found the one titled "Tango prjct" I clicked on it and iMovie opened up with it.

"What is this," Drew said. I got up so that I wouldn't block his view and pressed play. The video of Bianca and I dancing the tango started playing.

"In remedial gym we had to do a dancing project, since Bianca and I were the best dancers in the class we were forced to be partners and we were assigned the tango because apparently that is a really advanced dance or something. Anyway we spent like two weeks working on this and I remember we had Wesley video tape us dancing it," I explained as the beginning played with the history of the tango.

"How do you remember this?" Drew asked.

"I don't know, I think I dreamed about it, maybe. All I know is that it suddenly hit me and I remembered this project perfectly," I told him. "Now shush," The part where we started dancing began.

We were good, I don't remember much about this girl but I am glad that I remember this project with her. We continued dancing for another two minutes, and finally when it was over Drew looked at me.

"Well that would explain something. You loser, why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't."

"I had no idea. I knew you were a good dancer but I never realized you were _this _good."

"Yeah well I guess being forced to do Junior Assembly in grade six actually helped me," I told him.

"I remember that. Ugh that was so awkward, I was a terrible dancer but hey at least I got to dance with a bunch of cute girls," He said.

"Yeah well I was forced to wear a dress every week and I had to dance with boys. It was terrible, and Mom made me wear makeup every time," Ugh I shudder at the thought of dressing up.

"Oh yeah, that must have sucked," Drew said distractingly as he went through my other files. I saw him highlight one titled "Tango outtakes" he clicked it and played it.

It was a video of Bianca and I but it looked like we were practicing the tango instead of preforming it, we were wearing our uniforms instead of the dance outfits. The video was a straight taping so Wesley obviously didn't record this one, the camera must have just been sitting on a platform or tripod or something to that effect.

Bianca and I got into the starting position, we were kind of far apart but Bianca pulled me much closer. I heard the video me say 'uh' and then video Bianca said 'the Tango involves us being really close to each other. Deal with it' Watching it I saw a blush set on Bianca's checks. We started dancing. After a bit of dancing to no music and neither of us talking Bianca said 'no Adam, its step step step turn, not step step turn. Three steps ok' then we continued practicing after a while one of us tripped but I couldn't tell which one and Bianca fell on top of me.

Drew paused the video. It stopped on Bianca and I, intensely staring into each others eyes, "look at that. Something tells me this wasn't the first or last time for you guys. Looks to me like little bro got some," And with that I pushed him out of my chair.

"Hey, I was kidding. That hurt," He whined from the floor.

"Oh don't be such a baby," I told him.

I quit iMovie not wanted to watch anymore of the video. It bugged me how right, that wasn't the first time we had a 'moment' but I couldn't remember it. Once again I cursed my stupid brain for being so stupid and not being able to remember anything important.

"C'est bête," I murmured.

"What's stupid, the fact that you are a mean brother that harms me?" Drew asked still sitting on the ground.

"No, you're stupid," I lied to him. He pushed me lightly knowing that I was kidding.

"What ever I am hungry and I am going to go downstairs, want anything?" He asked finally getting up.

"No I'm fine," I told him.

"Suit yourself," he said leaving. After he was gone I went on my facerange account not really doing anything in particular. It wasn't until I heard a soft "hey" coming from the side of my room that I actually looked up.

Standing by my window was Bianca herself.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. I think I would have noticed if she walked past me.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok so I climbed into your window," She said simply.

"Wow stalker much?" I joked with her. For some reason it was really easy to talk to her. Much easier then anyone other then my family.

"Not stalking, caring via viewing while you don't see me," She joked back.

"Oh well in that case." I smiled at her "So was there some other reason you came -stalked- to see me?"

The smile on her face instantly dropped and she said "I wanted to apologize"

* * *

A/N: I am so obsessed with Badam right now and Anais (AdamAddictsAnonymous) is completely to blame.

So does anyone else realize how epic frida day (friday) is going to be?

1. Last episode of Degrassi until January

2. Seddie vs Creddie (iStart a Fanwar)

3. Harry freaking Potter!

Friday is going to be totally awesome.

Also The Last Airbender came out in DVD today didn't it? Imma gonna have to get that movie.

So today is my 1/3 birthday and I came to school totally unsuspecting and my locker was decorated with a bunch of AVPM pictures and quotes and a picture of Adam and Drew and some Atla pictures and inside my locker (my friend broke in) was cake and Redvines. It was really cool :D By the end of the day someone had drawn a heart around Drew's face and I am not sure who did. Oh the fun of an all girls school


	14. Chapter 14

I frowned at Bianca before asking, "Apologize, for what?"

Bianca looked up at the ceiling and I could tell she was trying not to cry; I had a feeling that if Bianca were crying it would have to be big.

After a few moments she look back at me and sat down on my bed, I took that as a sign and sat down next to her.

She took a deep breath before explaining, "So you know how a few days ago you were, um, a, in an accident?"

"Well that's what the doctor says, but yeah," I told her.

"Well that was sort of my fault," She whispered before looking down.

I stared at her in shock before finally whisper-screaming "Excuse me?"

Her eyes started tearing up and she jumped off the bed. "Well I didn't mean to have that happen, it's just that earlier that day I was ranting to Fitz and Owen about what happened the day before and then we got drunk and then you came down and you guys started fighting and then they jumped you and it was so terrible, I couldn't do anything to stop it."

So it was them. I looked over at Bianca who was pacing my room and looked very distressed. I didn't know what to do, but I went with my gut feeling.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "hey calm down, its ok. Its not really your fault, it was the alcohol."

My attempts at comforting her failed and she just pulled away, "yes, but if I didn't tell them anything, you would be fine right now."

And with that she sat down on the floor and looked at her crossed legs.

I slowly sat down in front of her and said "Bee, what happened the day before?"

She sighed and said, "You broke up with me. You told me that your brother was starting to get suspicious and that it would break the 'bro code' if he found out or some stupid shit like that."

"Bee, I'm sorry, I don't remember any of that, but I want you to know that you are not at fault. Quite the opposite actually, ever since you saved me I have been remembering things, all about you. I shouldn't know who you are but ever since I saw your face, things have been coming back to me. I watched that video of us doing the tango, we are quite the group. Listen Bee, I don't blame you. For what ever reason this was suppose to happen, I was suppose to forget my memory but you have been bringing it back," I finished my speech by tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She looked up at me and smiled.

I pulled her into a hug and told her "it's going to be alright, you are helping me get better."

"Thanks Adam, I was starting to forget what a ladies man you are," she joked.

"That's me, the women love me, everybody loves me," I joked back.

"That's for sure," she said before she kissed me.

I woke up the next morning sore and with a major sense of déjà vu. I got up and went down the stairs to find Drew eating cereal and watching TV. I sat down a stole his bowl, being too lazy to get my own.

"Hey," he said, sliding it back to his side of the table.

"Dude, my body hurts so badly, what happened yesterday? Did we get drunk, because I don't feel like I have a hangover," I asked him.

"How would you remember the hangover you had?" Drew asked not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Well it only happened a few months ago, and besides, that was something I definitely will not forget."

"Yeah, I never told you about it," I looked at him questioningly. Why would he tell me about it, I am the one that told him, a few months ago. I mean it did happen to me.

Suddenly without notice he started choking on his cereal and I hit him on the back, finally when he was over that he stared at me before asking, "you remember that?"

"I already told you, of course I remember it. Geez Andrew what is with you this morning? You aren't high again are you?"

"Last winter you threw a secret party which was a total hit for everyone but you, who did you throw the party for?" What is with the interrogation?

"Fiona Coyne, when I was trying to get her to be my girlfriend," I told him. He looked surprised but continued asking questions.

"You were part of the Science Olympics for a few weeks until one of your team mates left Degrassi, name your three other team mates," Ok what is with this boy?

"Connor, Wesley, and Alli. And it was your fault that we were disqualified," I told him, once again throwing that in his face.

"Ok last one, I promise. Last spring, you tried out along with me for one sport, were cut for many reasons the one the coach gave was "too short", then giving up you tried out for another sport which you got on. Name the two sports,"

"Basketball and Soccer, Now will you please explain what all the questions are for," Instead of giving me an explanation he jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Your memory is back!" he exclaimed.

I stared at him for a few moments before the events of the last few days, including last night, came back to me.

"Do you know what brought your memory back," Drew asked excitingly.

"Um well last night Bianca came and visited me, she was apologizing for something and I started comforting her. She kissed me and left and I went to bed and now apparently my memory is back," I told him, explaining last nights events. All he did was smirk at me.

"A girl made you remember, huh," He tussled my already bed-headed hair, "Oh yeah my brother is back."

FIN

A/N: Oh my goodness I cannot believe that it is finally over.

Thank you, Paundromat and Dianerr1 for helping me finish :D

I hate degrassi, they give us an epic promo and then tell us that we have to wait four months until we can start watching it again. :P

Happy Thanksgiving all you American readers! And happy normal Thursday for all you non-American readers


End file.
